


A Surrera Christmas

by emilylukns



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/pseuds/emilylukns
Summary: It's the year 2021 and Surrera is endgame. Plus, it's a Christmas story. Enjoy!
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Surrera Christmas

Year 2021

Andy wakes up in the arms of her husband. She smiles and snuggles in deeper which only leads Robert to tighten his hold.

“Good morning, wife” His gruff voice whispering in her ear makes her inside feel gooey and she falls in love with him a little more if that’s even possible. Robert kisses her cheek then meets her lips for a chaste kiss. 

“Good morning, husband” Andy responds in kind. “We should get ready for work” She pulls back the covers and chills run down her back from the cold temperature. If only she could stay in bed and make up for lost time with her husband.

Before Andy could get too far he gently grabs her wrist “Nooo, Andy. Come back to bed for a few more minutes, please” he pleads with his wife. 

“Robert, as much as I’d love to we need to get going. How about a compromise, we can take a shower together before work” Andy giving him a seductive look as she pulls his hand to get out of bed.

“Alright” Robert said feeling satisfied.

Andy and Robert undress each other and walk into the shower. Robert starts to wash Andy’s back with her vanilla scented soap, slowly and deliberately. Then he grabs his favorite shampoo of hers, lavender and jasmine scented. He rubs his lathered hands into her scalp and gently massages her head.

“Mhmm” Andy moans. She moves her hands behind to touch Robert’s delicious body anywhere she can reach. She gently puts his cock in her hand, then moving her hand up and down to help enlarge his cock.

“Andy, don’t stop… that feels amazing.” Robert half moans.

“I won’t stop until your cock is hot and ready to be inside me.” Andy teases  
Robert rinses her hair as quickly as possible. He pushes her against the shower wall and then puts his hand between her legs to separate and holds her in place. Andy moves her hands above her head.

Robert takes his finger and pushes it inside Andy to see if she’s slick enough for his large cock to invade her inner channel. “Baby, you ready for my cock inside you” he teases  
“Yes, sir.” Andy whined

Robert guides his cock at the entrance of her hot opening. He teases Andy by slowly sinking inside deep. Robert can’t get enough of his beautiful wife, they both can’t go without being together intimately for very long. Robert thrusts increase in speed and bottoms out for each thrust. He gets off of Andy’s satisfactory moans. Robert increases his thrusts at a higher speed. Two last thrusts then empties himself and holds deep inside her for several minutes. He continues to move his finger fast against her clit to give her one last orgasm.

“That was much need, honey. Thank you Robert” Andy said giving him a deep kiss.

“I couldn’t agree more” Robert smiles and steps out of the shower first to wrap a towel around his waist then proceeds to hold a towel out for Andy, he wraps the towel around her and keeps her in his arms for a minute before getting dressed for work.

_________________________________________________________

Robert and Andy arrive to work and quickly go to their respected lockers before getting in line and wait for Captain Bishop to stand before the team.

“Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas” Travis walks in through the station’s front doors dressed in a Santa costume along with a big red bag stuffed with goods. He grabs presents out of the red bag and passes out gifts to everyone.

“Thank you, but why are you dressed up as Santa?” Andy asks curiously while holding her gift.

“It’s the yearly Toys for Tots charity and Travis volunteer to dress up” Vic smile while releasing a chuckle as she sits at the front desk.

“Well, it’s a great idea to brighten kids spirits up around this time of year and thank you Montgomery for volunteering” Robert praises.

“I agree with what Robert said” Andy adds

“No problem, I enjoy giving out gifts to kids” Travis gleams.

[Alarm blares] Dispatch: Ladder, Engine, Aid car 19 respond — building fire located at 305 Harrison St, Seattle, WA 98109

“Oh no, that’s where the convention is located” Travis’ voice wavers. He follows everyone else to the garage.

___________________________________________________________

“Herrera, Sullivan enter through the South exit of the building and contain the fire on that end.” Maya commands as Captain. Both Andy and Robert hustle with their gear to tackle their end of the fire.

“Montgomery, Hughes aim the hoses toward the front and side of the building.”

“Miller, Gibson try to safely guide as many people out of the building.” 

All crew members attended to their position and successful put out the fire. Maya suggested the Toys for Tots be moved to Station 19. The charity was a success and every child received a gift from “Santa” Travis.

Since the rest of the night went by smoothly, Andy followed Robert to his bunk where he hid his gift for his wife.

“I know we agreed on no gifts this year but I couldn’t help myself” Roberts admits

“Funny, cause I did the exact same thing. Before I open your gift, let me go get yours.” Andy says before rushing to her bunk to grab Robert’s gift.

“I hope you like the gift I got you” Andy says hopeful.

“I’m sure I’ll love it Andy” Robert reassures her as he draws small circles on her wrist to calm her. Robert opens the box and sees a positive pregnancy test along with a baby onesie. He holds up with onesie and is in awe that he will become a father soon. He gazes over to Andy who has unshed tears in her eyes. Robert notices his cheeks are wet most likely from his happy tears. 

“Andy— I don’t know what to say except I am happy. When did you find out?” Robert gleams

“I found out a few days ago. You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you sooner but I thought it would a cute idea to surprise you.” Andy’s eyes glisten.

Robert drops the onesie from his hand and wraps his arms around his wife. He can’t believe how lucky he is to have her as his wife and a baby on the way. It’s been a long time coming, since his late wife died he thought he’d never get the chance to be a father. He places a kiss to her head before their lips meet and kiss passionately. 

“Let’s go home to celebrate” Robert gleefully suggests to his wife

“I think that’s a great idea” Andy says before giving him another chaste kiss.


End file.
